the Akatsuki, Sound, and 2 NonInnocent Girls
by FearlessMidnightSaphire
Summary: A trip to Hot Topic, and the Universe was against us ever since we walked out the door! Beating up preps, getting hired because of Jeffree Star, who would have thought day before highschool would be so crazy? But we had no idea what crazy was to come...
1. A Trip to Hot Topic

**A/N: Ok so this is my first ever story on fanfiction! =D It's a colab fanfic with Idealia0.0, Idealia0.0 has the same story title as mine only instead of "Nezumi's POV" it has "Amaterasu's POV". So to get the full experience you might wanna read her side of the story too. Hope you like the story!**

The Akatsuki, Sound, 1 Non-Innocent Girl, and Her Sister: Nezumi's POV

Prologue

I wake up to Amaterasu once again screaming profanities thru the wall that separates our rooms. "FUCKING HELL MY GLOVES! NEZUMI I NEED NEW FUCKING GLOVES!" Yep, that's her. Ya that's right, I'm Nezumi, twin sister of Amaterasu. We may look alike but trust me, our personalities are waaaaaaaaaaaay different. She loves to scream profanities at X-boxes and everyone who pisses her off and is very outspoken, while I refuse to play video games and am quiet and shy most of the time. It would help if you knew what i looked like huh? My hair is wavy and black with blue streaks, my eyes are blue and change shade with my mood, and I'm like 2 inches taller than my sister (that's about 5') and of course i have NO piercings. I'm not a tom boy or a girly girl, but trust me you don't want me as your enemy, you'll find out why later. Now back to the situation at hand, Amaterasu pushing instead of pulling at her door in her anger.

Poor, poor Rasu, (that's my nickname for her) while she's standing there pushing the door i get up out of bed, go to the door to her room she wasn't pushing on with all her might, that happened to connect our rooms, i enter her room and politely tell her she needs to pull the door. Sadly she didn't quite get this; she sure is slow at processing things besides fight moves that may be needed when she's angry. So i gently take her hand off the door and pull it open looking at her with an I-pity-your-idiocy look. Of course she doesn't comment, knowing I'm sensitive even in her angry-trance-like-state. We head towards our bikes, hers reflects her perfectly, with all the gravestones and the phrase "FUCK THE REST WE THE BEST" which is terrible grammar by the way.

My bike is a simple 6 gear midnight blue with star like patterns. We live 25minutes and 27seconds away from Hot Topic when we ride our bikes. Yeah that's right, I calculated the exact time, fear my mathematical skill! So you see, Rasu isn't one for specifics but I am. Yet another difference between us. Rasu loves Hot Topic so we're forced to go there every time we need something clothing-wise. As we make our way to the store Rasu spots some girls, so being her she just has to start something "Hey! Sluts! Yeah you, fuck off!" Oh Rasu, every time we go out somewhere! So the blonde, Ino, (yeah I know her name what of it?) walks over to where Rasu is standing, "Learn your place or me and my sisters will teach it to you!" she says while attempting to slap my sister. Now, I know Rasu would love to take all the credit here, true, she did catch Ino's hand, and true, she then punched her in the face, but _I'm_ the one who had to freaking fight off the other 2! And as soon and Rasu threw a punch, the other chicks turned with hatred in their eyes.

It was Obvious these chicks had never been in anything worse than a cat fight over an idiot jock bf. You could tell by the way they came at me with nails bared and meowing like mad cats, yeah, they were MEOWING LIKE FUCKING CATS! _This is going to be easy, _I thought to myself with a wicked grin. As soon as Hinata came after me, she scratched my arm and ripped my favorite shirt, also her idiotically sharp filed nails left a couple good sized cuts in my arm, "Oh you're SOOO gonna FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!" I yelled into her idiotically prissy face, she got a good Kung Fu flip and was knocked out instantly. _Damn it! Freaking prissiness makes her so easy to knock out! I wanted to get a few punches in,_ I think with a moping expression. I guess the other chick saw that moping expression and thought it was a mocking type thing like aw-she's-so-adorable-when-she's-on-the-ground-knocked-out-and-her-nose-is-bleeding, 'cause she came a little harder; she came at me like she meant it. After landing a smack on me in the face, she got a good 15 punches to the stomach, a slap to the face, and a Kung Fu kick in the stomach. She then flew back about 20feet. From what I could tell when I was done Hinata had a broken arm and the other chick had a couple broken bones and fractures. And ya know why I didn't call the other chick by a name? 'Cause I'd never seen her before, which royally ticked me off 'cause I know everyone!

Now, while Rasu was awe-struck at what I had just accomplished, the ambulance I had called before this fight even started came racing around the corner. Did I mention that the fight took about 5 minutes? Yeah, that's right, I think ahead, I knew the ambulance would take exactly 6 minutes and 55 seconds to get here, giving us enough time to beat the shit out of the bitches and get our stories straight. So now the paramedics believe that the 3 hookers—I mean "3 innocent teens talking at the corner of the street"—had gotten smacked around by a very pissed off old lady, who, when we had tried to help, slashed me with a knife and ran away when she saw Rasu looking pissed. Rasu and I described the old lady as curly afro like hair, one blue eye and one green eye, with a wickedly sharp knife (as they could see by my arm) with the intention to kill all teenagers before she dies. I had a feeling that in a day, we would see wanted posters, news casts, etc. of the Non-existent old lady teenager killer, warning teens if they see this Old lady, to run in the other direction. The paramedics bandaged up my arm and we made our escape on our bikes, down the last block, to Hot Topic.

Once inside the store Rasu spots the "most awesome pair of gloves ever!" (her exact words) purple with spikes. But sadly a dude was already about to buy the last pair

"Oh, well, that's too bad Rasu," I said, recognizing the guy as Ukon, from Sound, aka, a dangerous gang member. "I guess we'll just have to come back la—" But the sound of Rasu's cussing cut me off.

"Fuck off ass-hat" she warned Ukon. And before I could utter a syllable the dumb-ass just has to grin that idiotically cocky grin and say, "Hey, I like my girls feisty. So why don't you come with me and I'll take good care of you alright?" Once again I say, DUMB-ASS! I couldn't even see Rasu, she was so fast at beating him up, the shirt she was gonna buy lying on the floor. Then, unbeknownst to Rasu, Hidan from the Akatsuki walked into Hot Topic. He quickly picked up Rasu with one hand and held her 3 feet off the ground, then began to expertly beat the crap out of Ukon with only one hand and a foot. By the time Rasu came to, Ukon was on the floor, sitting in a puddle of pee. And sadly Rasu's shirt had landed in it.

"I was going to buy that shirt, damn it, and now there's piss and blood all over it!" Rasu was so depressed, you could see it in her eyes, I was about to tell Hidan he might want to put her down unless he wanted to get kicked in the crouch, but sadly my warning came too late, before I could speak "So Fierce" by Jeffrey Star came on the radio. Next thing Hidan knew, my sister was using his crouch like a springboard to flip up and over his head, and then she began to dance, very provocative I might add, around him and Ukon. When she was done she walked over to stand at my side. Hidan and Ukon got up from their places on the floor and left, but Hidan paused in the door, "Btw kids like you two shouldn't be here." Great! How many dumb-asses are in this store today! Luckily I was faster this time, I caught my sister threw her to the floor and sat on her back to keep her at bay. All the while she was yelling "Bitch say that to my face!" Finally she calmed down. I helped her up and we went to get her BVB hat and BOTDF shirt. While she was getting that I decided I needed gloves too if we were gonna get into this many fights at school tomorrow, I bought the kind that cover your knuckles in a black leathery type material so they will stand up to a lot of abuse (you know, the kind that have 1 hole for your 4 fingers and 1 for thumb?) and we left the store, Rasu determined to get her hat and shirt singed by the bands at the warped tour next month.

So, as we're walking home Rasu decides she needs food,

"UMIIIIIIIII! I'm hungry, feed meeeeeeeee!" she whines. Yeah, the bad ass Amaterasu just whined for food. I look at her, my anger clear on my face.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHO THOSE GUYS WERE AMATERASU?" Yeah, that's right, I didn't use her nickname 'cause I was royally ticked off.

"Ummmmmm…..no? But does it matter? I'm hungry!" She says with a sheepish expression, the same expression that means she has no clue.

"Good question," I pretended to ponder this, and then yelled, "OF COURSE IT MATTERS!"

"It really does?" she thinks about this for a moment, "Ohhhhh but I matter than them." She replies. Great. We're both screwed.

"Oh, ok, so you just beat up Hidan of the Akatsuki and Ukon of Sound, the two most dangerous rival gangs in Leaves Town, and your stomach matters more than our well-being." I meant for all this to be sarcastic but sarcasim but of course she takes me seriously. I seriously think her hunger is messing with her head.

"Well, YES MY DAMN STOMACH MATTERS MORE!" She practically yells at me. All the while drooling at the sight of Burger King. This time I voice my opinion.

"Oh my gosh…you're hopeless! We're both screwed." And I finish the dramatic moment by slouching over, holding my head in my hands, and shaking my head. But of course she's still hungry so I alter our course from home to Burger King.

"Ok, how about after I eat, I care that we're going to end up dead soon?" she asked while wiping the drool away.

"OR YOU COULD CARE NOW!" I yelled as we stepped into burger. I took my head out of my hands, "Oh, WHATEVER! Just get me a vanilla shake." I said as I sat down and put my head back into the comfort of my hands.

"Ok! I'll be back with that in about 20 minutes then I'll care and we can set up a strategy so we don't die." I wonder why she said 20 minutes, and then I realize we came at Lunch Rush. _Joy, _I thought, _20 minutes until I get to escape into the deliciousness that is my vanilla shake._

"Ok," I say, "but just in case we do die lets write our wills. You know me, always thinking ahead." That's me, always the pessimistic, thinker ahead. So now I'm starting to cry (Yeah, I cried, DEAL WITH IT!)

"Okay sissy we can do that. And btw i want 'Sugar We're Going Down" by fob to play when I'm buried."

-20 minutes and 46 seconds Later-

"Umi, here's your frosty, ummm...WERE GOING TO DIE! I DONT WANNA DIE! UMI DONT LET THEM KILL ME!" Rasu yells hysterically. I sigh, _Time to calm her down,_ I thought to myself.

"Wrong restaurant for Frosty's Rasu. And we're not going to die, I have a plan. Here's what we'll do…"

-At Home-

"Umi, I'm home!" Rasu yells as she enters the front door.

"I'm right next to you Rasu," I sigh.

"Well I forgot," she replied. I slap my forehead dramatically.

"We've been walking home for the past 20 minutes talking about my plan. We just stopped talking when we got to the door." I swear sometimes she just does this to annoy me!

"Oh yeah," she says as she scratches the back of her head, "So when are we going to get the stuff?" she asked.

"Well, school starts tomorrow, and the odds of running into the Akatsuki or Sound, much less having any of them in our classes, are very much in our favor. So I say we get the stuff payday." I reason out loud.

"Okay u, Umi? Where the hell do we work?" she asked, why does she have to cuss all the time?

"Well i put in 2 applications for Hot Topic last week, and while you were dancing like crazy, the manager came over and told me we were hired. Her exact words were 'Anyone who appreciates Jeffree Star is hired, and your application is perfect so you are too.' So we work at Hot Topic. You may worship me now." I say with a proud smile, and then pair of awesome sunglasses materialized out of thin air, on my face making me look awesome for that epic you-need-to-worship-me-for-this moment.

"Oh great one, how can i ever repay u?" she says while bowing many times.

"Well," I ponder this for a minute, with the whole finger-on-my-chin thing, then came up with the most awesome thing in the world for her to do, "how about you clean your room yourself for once and we'll call it even? Deal?" I said, holding out my hand.

She hesitates, then asks, "Just once right?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes Rasu, just once." I reply to put her at ease.

She takes my hand and shakes it while getting up off the floor, "Deal." She says.

"Now don't bow anymore, ok?"

-The Next Morning: The 1st Day of School-

"Umi? Why do those two guys look familiar? Why are they walking this way?" She pointed at Hidan and Ukon who were slowly walking towards us from where the Akatsuki and Sound were standing glaring at each other. All I could do is look at her with a horror struck face. _We should have gone to get the stuff yesterday!_ I thought. All of a sudden, I hear Jeffree Star music blasting from an unknown place. Hearing this, Rasu must've gotten a surge of energy because she said, "I shall kick their asses again using Jeffree Star awesomeness!" I suddenly felt very faint, the cuts on my arm from Hinata yesterday were burning, and I didn't know why.

All I was able to say was, "Rasu I—Aw shit—" and I fainted right then, feeling my back hit the sidewalk and blood coming from my cuts and soaking my sleeve. The last thing I heard was Rasu screaming "Nooooooo! Umi? Umi! Say something damn it! Don't be dead!" and seeing her fall epically to my side. And right before unconsciousness took me, I saw Rasu's prized possession—a stuffed we called Fluffles—fall out of her backpack and thought, _Great, someone will steal him and they'll get beaten senseless by Rasu. Such a lovely way to start off high-school!_

**A/N Yay! I think that went well don't you? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!**

**Idealia0.0 Note: We don't own Naruto, just the crazy old lady, nor do we own jeffree star! ^_^**


	2. The Rest of Day 1

**A/N: MWA HA HA HA HA! Yes! Finally! The encounters! I hope you like this because it was so hard to get what idealia wanted to fit…Ok, not so hard, but it was very hard to come up with and answer those math questions!**

**Very sorry it took so long to get this up—plz don't hurt me!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Rest of the 1****st**** Day**

While in the cool blackness of unconsciousness in the middle of the day most people only dream, I on the other hand, think and strategize. Also for some reason my mind goes all Schizophrenic on me when I faint, don't ask me why all I know is it's like having Rasu in my head with me. I think its cause every time I pass out Rasu is there worried about me. So I'm starting to think we have a twin telepathy thing goin' on ya know what I mean? So I just call the other voice Lil' Rasu.

_Oh joy, I bet you 20 bucks that I'll wake up to Amaterasu screaming about how she can't find Fluffy._

_**20 bucks we won't, **_(said Lil' Rasu)

_You're on. _(Mental handshake)

Sure enough, not 5 seconds after me and Lil' Rasu made that bet I woke up to Rasu screaming she can't find Fluffy, _No profanities, _I thought, _She must be serious._ I look around and realize she had taken me to nurse Tsunade's office. She's not the most pleasant women ever, what with her ninja posters that say things like "Stick out your tongue or die" and that dress, that has way to much cleavage showing by the way, and nurses coat that says, "I would let you all die, but if I do, I won't get paid" on the back, so I'm guessing Rasu and her had an argument before she agreed to bandage up my arm, and I'm SURE there were death threats to Nurse Tsunade if she wouldn't fix my arm, courtesy of Rasu.

So when I wake up Rasu's breaking down and Nurse Tsunade is running out crying and cursing my sister.

_**Great, now I owe you 20 bucks!**_

_Ha ha I win!_

"Hey, Rasu?" I asked, kind of light headed from the loss of blood, "You ok?"

"UMI!" Rasu screams, "You're alive!" and with that she runs over at crushes me in a hug.

"Yea….Rasu….Arm….Hurting…Can't….Breathe!" I manage to gasp out; she had grabbed me right around the slash.

"Oh! Sorry!" she loosens her grip, then gasps as if she just remembered something horrible. I push her out to arm's length.

"Rasu, what's wrong?" I ask frantically, worried, then I remembered something.

"Fluffy!" we both yell. Good thing I plan for these things, I reach into my backpack and grab the pic of Fluffy I always keep with me in case of such emergencies. I am then drug down the hall to a pair of girls waiting outside a classroom. If my mind was working right I would have recognized both of them but I was still light-headed from the blood loss, so the only thing I saw was pink hair, _Sakura of the Akatsuki, great, more gang members, let's hope they don't recognize us, _I thought. So Rasu is screaming at them in another language, yes she can speak Japanese, when she's really angry and anxious she starts speaking Japanese without realizing it, and they're looking at me with a "what-the-hell-is-she-saying?" look. So when Rasu calms down slightly I calmly show them the picture and translate what she said to English so they can understand.

"Ok, so she's adding in a bunch of unneeded descriptions but basically she's asking if you've seen this stuffed animal." I hold up the piece of paper with Fluffy's picture on it.

"Um, yea, it was on the ground outside on the sidewalk," replied the dirty blonde that I couldn't recognize at the time. Sakura squinted at the photo.

"Yea, I saw Hidan pick it up," Sakura added, "You might want to talk to him, if you don't know what he looks like he has silver hair and—" But she never got to finish that sentence because right as she said it Rasu went insane with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHITEY HAS MY FLUFFY!" and she starts screaming bloody murder, yea I guess the teachers and principal are happy they got sound proof rooms right now, every kid dives into the nearest room and slams the door as soon as the last kid is in. Yea, apparently she remembered his name from when I told her yesterday, but she still insists on calling him "Whitey" for now. My head is clearing up a little-but I have a wicked migraine now from the screaming—so I remember that the dirty blonde was Temari. Rasu stops screaming for a moment to catch her breath so open the door to the room where Sakura and Temari dove.

"I bid thee thank you and fair well, now Rasu's prob gonna kill Hida-," and before I knew it Rasu is dragging me down the hall again in search of Hidan, checking every classroom, bathroom, and teacher office for him.

"Um, Rasu?" I ask while she drags me through the boys bathroom on the second floor. She doesn't respond, "Rasu!" I say a little louder, still no response, "AMATERASU!" and finally she snaps out of whatever anger-trance she was in.

"What?" She questions quickly and out of breath.

"Well, Hidan has different before-class-starts habits than us," I reason to her in a slightly impatient tone, "So you're not even looking in the right part of school. He's probably in or around the cafeteria since 1st period doesn't start for about 10 minutes," Yea, that's right, I know some of the Akatsuki's before class habits, deal with it. So when I finish explaining this to her, she has a look of understanding on her face, and then she's dragging me to the cafeteria, past all the students that are starting to emerge from the rooms, realizing it's safe from Rasu's screams, past the teacher's lounge, you could hear the disco music and see the flashing lights even going as fast as Rasu was. I swear sometimes I wonder what goes on in the teacher's lounge before and after school…*creepy mental image courtesy of lil' Rasu *… Never mind!

-Several halls, a few flights of (painful ) stairs and a bathroom break Later-

We reach the outside door to the cafeteria when Rasu stops short.

"Fluffy, he's near!" she sniffs by the door, "But he's not inside, he's,"—sniffs the air—"over there!" and points to the outside courtyard, filled with benches on the concrete paths and beautifully maintained trees and grass and wild flowers, where students are allowed to hang out before the 1st bell and eat when its lunch time. I look around and see Hidan, standing in the center of the courtyard, fiddling with Fluffy. He sees us, and an evil smile spreads across his face. He holds Fluffy in one hand, and the other slowly reaches for Fluffy's arm, his intention clear in his eyes. At this point I'm seriously worried for his well-being. And I had good reason too.

Rasu runs at Hidan but she's too late, Fluffy's arm is severed from his body :'( Bad move on Hidans part. Rasu was so pissed at this point, I really don't want to repeat what she said, let's just say that if I had let her go through with it, she would have a new bookshelf, he would have no skin, her dead cat would have food, and we would have a new, very disturbing, ornament for the wall. But she settled for kicking him in his crouch about 25 times. What's funny is Hidans response to this.

"Will. You. Marry. Me. Please?" He said in between Rasu's kicks, while she's beating up Hidan I lean over and scoop up Fluffy, but when I hear this is freeze for a moment, _Rasu please don't give in to his charm! _I thought, as I pull out my needle and thread and begin to sew Fluffy's arm back on (whoever said you won't need a needle and thread at school the 1st day?)_ Say no! Please! _And she answers my prayers.

"OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!" She yells as I finish up sewing Fluffy's arm back on. Rasu, once again, uses Hidan as a springboard to jump over him and run over to me. She grabbed Fluffy from my outstretched hand and proceeded to hug the small stuffed animal. So there we 3 were, Rasu standing there, hugging Fluffy close to her with a large smile on her face, Hidan a few feet behind her, on his knees doubled over and face contorted with pain of both rejection and his crouch injury, and finally, I, standing there looking onto this bizarre scene, arms crossed, shaking my head, wondering what the hell we did for Karma to decide we needed to be thrown into this fucked up mess that is going to be our freshman year.

-A few Minutes Later—

I'm brought out of my wondering state when the bell rings out for everyone to head to class. I turn and look towards the school and apparently the bell jolted Hidan from his one-sided glare and Rasu out of her cuddling session with Fluffy because they turned with me. Students were beginning to exit the cafeteria and run across the grass to get to class on time.

_Oh crap! _I thought, _If everyone is running than that must be the warning bell! _I look at my watch and we have little over two minutes to run to our lockers. This time it is Rasu's turn to get dragged around because right now I'm freaking out.

Ok, so something you need to know about me is that I'm a perfect student, I get straight A's, I never interrupt class unless absolutely necessary, all the teacher's love me, and the #1 thing, I'M NEVER LATE! So there I am, running down the hallway with all the lockers, dragging Rasu behind me, all the way to the oversized locker Rasu bribes the teachers for us to get every year 'cause it's about the size of three regular lockers so we can share. And I'm not talking about the small lockers, no I mean the full length lockers, so while everyone else gets the small lockers, we get the huge one. Which is partly why some people don't like us; it's all their jealousy boiling over because of the locker. So we finally get to the locker, I dial in the combo really quick and look at my watch while I open the door, _Oh shit! Class starts in a minute and a half! _I scream in my head. I quickly grab the books we'll need and shove them into my bag; I slam the locker door and use the momentum from the action to quickly take off, once again dragging Rasu behind me. I race to the senior section of the building, since my grades are high enough, and Rasu knows exactly how to get into whatever class she wants by bribing all the teachers with new, awesome things for the teacher's lounge, like this year they have new colorful strobe lights in exchange for Rasu being in all of my advanced senior classes.

-Several halls and 1 broken Track Team Record later-

We're two feet from the door and we still have about 30 seconds before the bell rings, I breathe a sigh of relief and slow down so we'll be walking into the classroom instead of stampeding through the door. We walk through the door and I see seniors sitting on desks or standing and chatting with each other before the bell rings, two empty stools, and Hidan hiding outside the window.

_Wow, he must really hate math_

_**Or he's stalking Rasu…**_

_Possible…_

Another thing I see is that the two empty stools are right behind, yet ANOTHER Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha.

_Oh god of Karma, why do you hate me so?_

_**Um, because we beat up those chicks yesterday, let Rasu beat up Hidan twice and bribe the teachers?**_

_Ok Lil' Rasu, you got a point there. Wait, I'm not passed out why are you here?_

'_**Cause I'm just that fucking awesome.**_

_. . . Whatever I've got bigger problems right now!_

Itachi was leaning forward on his forearms, his hands clasp together to form a single fist. Though he looked like a regular hot guy with his black hair and red eyes, I knew that if I had to choose one person in this whole class that I would feel threatened by academically, it would be him. Dude's a senior, along with most of the Akatsuki, but I swear he's the smartest member.

_Why did he have to be in THIS period Advanced Senior Math? _I scream to myself in my head starting to panic, even though math was my best subject I still didn't know how good HE was, so I was freaking.

I'm sure my face is just blank since I'm good at hiding my panic even if I don't realize it, but I'm probably making a scene just standing in the doorway like I am. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see Rasu looking a bit worried, or was that annoyance?

"Come on, the teacher's coming down the hall! Why are you just standing here?" she whispered quickly, and that brought me back to reality.

"Nothing," I replied looking down, "Just thinking something." I quickly walked to the two empty seats and sat down in the aisle seat reluctantly right as the bell rings and the teacher walks in. He stares down the students that are sitting on the desks and they quickly oblige to his unsaid order by sliding off the desks and into their seats, I sit up straight and try to look as studious as I can with a blue streak in my hair.

The math teacher this year is Asuma, I've never been in his class before but from what I've heard he's one of the strictest, so I have a feeling it's going to be a tough year, and I was only proven right by the 1st question he asked,

"On March 4th 2008, a 140-year-old math problem that baffled all those who attempted to solve it was solved, who solved it?—Itachi," Asuma asked, quickly choosing Itachi, even though he had yet to raise his hand.

_Either this guy knows how smart Itachi is, or he's just choosing whomever he feels like,_ I reason with myself.

"Professor Darren Crowdy," Answered Itachi quickly and calmly.

"Correct. If I were to take 40% of 250 how much would I have taken? Hinata,"

"100," She replied in a little louder than a whisper.

"Correct," he whispered, mimicking her volume and she blushed. "Nezumi," I sat up straighter, expecting a difficult problem, and was I right, "Please stand up and name everyone in this class room," he instructed, this class was not very large, since most seniors hate math and almost fail on purpose, so there's only 10 people counting Rasu and myself.

"Ok," I said while standing up, as I said the names I pointed out the people, "Hinata, Kisame, TenTen, Temari, Sakura, Sasori, Neji, Amaterasu, Nezumi"—I pointed to myself—"and Itachi." Hidan isn't IN the class room so I don't mention him. I go to sit back down and everyone looks away from me and back to Asuma, but before I sit, I think about my placement of the 'and' and quickly say, "Wait," and stand back up, everyone looked back to me, "and Asuma." I said pointing momentarily to the teacher, and then hurriedly sat back down. He looked a little pleased that I had caught the 'everyONE' instead of 'every STUDENT'.

"Good, now, how many letters are in all those names together, how many would be left if you take out the vowels and what would the answer be in you divide the number of constanants by the number of vowels? And no calculator or pen and paper." he said this as quickly as he could if he wanted me to understand it, and I'm pretty sure half the jaws dropped when he said that. Including Rasu's, but Itachi stayed calm, probably figuring it out in his head in case I got it wrong and Asuma asked someone else. I guess Asuma was waiting for me to get a calculator or pen and paper, which is why he added that last part, but not for this girl!

"In the order of the asking the answers are 66, 41, and 1.64." I said about 15 seconds after he stopped talking. I notice in my peripheral vision that everyone's jaws were dropped and Itachi had turned his head to the side and was looking at me with one red eye and what looked like a raised eyebrow, but I remain staring at Asuma, straight face, waiting for him to tell me if I'm right or not. His jaw drops slightly but then he regains his composure.

"That would be correct, good job Ms. Kagamine." Ugh, I hate it when teachers use my last name! I just get so annoyed, mostly 'cause when I was little, bully's would only call me by my last name. I swear if he weren't a teacher I would have beat him up so bad his mother would feel the pain. But I do the safe thing and nod when he gives me the praise.

_And now Hidan knows me and Rasu's last name. _I thought_, Joy._

"Last question; Itachi, the acronym AVC stands for what and what is its definition?"

"Average—" And he stopped.

"Go on Mr. Uchiha," Asuma encouraged, after a moment of silence, "Itachi?" he asked, getting a little worried. Itachi mumbled something I couldn't hear so I'm guessing it was some sort of profanity.

"I can't remember," he said, looking up and at Asuma with an irritated expression on his face. Asuma looks at him and his jaw drops, then there was silence. I looked around and everyone's jaw was dropped.

_Apparently Itachi is the smartest in the class._

_**Until we came, now we're making him screw up.**_

_What the hell do you mean? I didn't do anything to him!_

_**Wow, you. Are. Blind.**_

_What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?_

_**You didn't catch the way he looked at you when you solved the last problem?**_

_I wasn't looking at him!_

_**Your loss, figure it out on your own.**_

_How the fuck are you even here? I'm awake!_

_**Change of plans, now, whenever you need me, I'm here :) so face it, you've got an inner now! Just like Sakura!**_

_Oh Joy!_

I push away the inner argument and focus on the question, I think it through while everyone is still gaping at Itachi, who is just sitting there looking off into space, trying to find the answer he lost, and raise my hand when I think of an answer. The motion made a few people come out of their trances, but those few were the Akatsuki members, including Itachi. Asuma, seeing Itachi turn to look at me, looked as well.

"Yes Nezumi?" He asks still a little shocked from the Itachi Incident.

"I believe I have an answer sir." I replied. I felt my face get a little hotter as I blushed slightly because everyone was staring at me, Itachi with irritation and everyone else with shock.

"Well then, let's hear it!" He replied with slight impatience. I sat up straighter and began to explain my reasoning.

"AVC stands for Average Variable Cost, it is an economics term that refers to a firm's variable costs such as labor, electricity, etc. divided by the quantity, or Q, of output produced. Also variable costs are those costs which vary with output." I say with a monotone voice. _(A/N: Ok, quick explanation, I got the average variable cost term from my friend and looked up the definition on Wikipedia, so if it's wrong I'm sorry and I blame Wikipedia…Back to the story now!)_

Asuma stands there for a moment staring at me wide-eyed. "Th-th-that's correct," he stuttered, he had a bit of disbelief in his tone and eyes, "Nice job Nezumi." And that was like the magic words, because when everyone heard that they turned and stared at me.

"Thank you sir." I reply and everyone looks back to Asuma, except Itachi. He just keeps staring at me, so I return the stare with a blank face. He turns around on his stool so he can lean on our desk. We continue staring each other in the eyes; his red eyes looked like they were searching for something.

_Hm, wonder what his problem is, all I did was answer the question._

After a minute Rasu got up and came around to stand on my left and started to cheer me on. Then, Hidan climbed through the window, walked up to stand on Itachi's left and started cheering for him. Soon everyone was taking sides, the Akatsuki members and Asuma on Itachi's side, and the rest of the class on my side, so basically he had 5 cheer-peoples and I had 4. After a few minutes Itachi starts to slightly frown, and I smile slightly, knowing he hadn't found what he was looking for. I'm good at hiding things, even from readers.

"If you wanna know something," I say after another minute, "All you have to do is ask." I said with an innocent smile while tilting my head to the side a little, and everyone fell silent from cheering, they obviously weren't expecting me to say anything. All Itachi did was smile a small evil smile, I had a feeling that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh really now," he said with slight sarcasm, "Well then how 'bout this, do you think I'm hot?" he still had his evil smile on.

_Oh so that's how he wants to play it huh? OH IT'S ON!_

"Why? Feeling insecure since I answered the question you forgot?"—My smile broadened a bit as his mouth twitched—"Dude you just got pwned by a chick," I said and leaned across the table, my hands clenched under me. When I was about 2 inches from his face, I whispered, "Deal with it." And plopped back into my chair, my innocent yet evil smile still glued to my face. At this everyone did that "Oooooo" thing bystanders always do.

"Oh snap!" Yea that's Rasu, she just gotta be different I guess, she did the whole snap-while-jerking-your-hand-to-the-side thing.

_I guess this stare-down just turned into the come-back game, _I thought, _Wonder what he's gonna say back._

"Oooh, feeling like a hotshot since you answered one more question than me?" he said, than smirked an evil smirk and fear went straight through me and down my spine causing me to shiver, my smile disappeared and my expression turned fearful as I stood up. He stood up as well and I had a feeling of what he was about to say and I just hoped he wouldn't be bitch enough to say it, "Or maybe you think you're cool because of your crappy blue hair?" Just as I feared, he went there, my most touchy subject, I loved my hair and it really upset me when someone insulted it. But this coming from Itachi? I always thought that he was supposed to be one of the few civilized Akatsuki members! That and to answer his question from earlier, yes I did think he was hot. So it cut deeper than usual, I literally felt like he had betrayed me. I look down and my hair fell in front of my eyes.

"You fucking bastard," I muttered under my breath as I felt tears coming to my eyes and threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, sounding a little victorious. I looked up and he saw the tears running down my face and the hurt expression I wore.

"I said," I started calmly, my expression changes quickly to betrayal and pissed off-ness, and using my ninja like speed I slap him across the face so hard he falls to the floor on his back. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yell at the top of my lungs and before the sobs could break free from my throat I ran from the room and to the bathroom down the hall. It was already occupied with a few junior girls fixing their make-up at the full-length mirror on the far wall.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed at them, and luckily they were scared enough to go running. As soon as they left I got the paper and red pen I always have in my pocket and wrote a quick warning note, that said,

**Keep the FUCK out or you will lose your FUCKING HANDS!**

Stuck it on the bathroom door and slammed it—as much as u can slam that kind of springy door—shut. And then I broke down, I cried and cried and I'm not afraid to say so. When I thought back to what had happened I got so angry I punched the wall and left a good sized hole in the tile, and also might have reopened the slash in my arm, but I was too numb from the emotional pain to notice.

**A/N yay! update finally! so alittle news, my friend (who has changed her penname from idealia to Kiss Me Into Silence) lost inspiration for it and has decided to leave the story DX so sadly she won't be publishing any other Rasu POV's although she will help me with what Rasu would say in the situations to come, if you guys would like me to try and still include Rasu's thoughts just tell me in a review and i'll see what i can do...thank you all for reading! Dont forget to hit the lovely review button and tell me what you think! Thanks again!**


End file.
